College Bears!
by Magicant257
Summary: An AU where the bears decide to go to college with Chloe in hopes of getting a good job in the end of it to solve their monetary problems.
1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly afternoon in San Francisco, the sun was beaming high, as the bears sat in the living room discussing financial plans.  
"Alright guys so how are we going to pay the electric bill, the phone bill, and the water bill?" Grizz threw out rubbing his head a bit as sorting out this type of stuff were usually the worst for him.  
"Well I can try face painting for people on the street." Panda pitched in looking down a bit now as he honestly had no idea how getting cash worked. And it honestly scared him a bit at times as at any minute they could flop in getting money and be completely broke with no water, no food, no tv, no anything!  
"Ice bear suggests we -" Ice bear began to add before he was cut off by a knocking at the door.  
"I'll get it!" Grizz quickly said scampering up to the door and opening it  
"Yes?" He asked before looking down to see Chloe below.  
"Oh hey Chloe!" He cheerily said masking any type of worry. "I'm not sure if it's best you come right now, me and my bros are going through something.." He mumbled a bit pointing to the other two brothers gathered in a circle.  
"Hey it's no problem, I might can help you guys with what's going on." Chloe threw back as she honestly wanted to help them.  
"Uh alright then come on." Grizz moved away from the doorstep and let the Korean girl in as she went to sit next to Ice bear  
"So what's going on? What's the issue?" She began  
"Well..we're having some money issues and we don't exactly know how to get more money as it won't for sure get us enough money." Panda responded rubbing his paws together and leering down as he didn't feel fully comfortable telling the girl this.  
"Well did you guys think of getting jobs?" Chloe asked  
"Me and the bros already tried getting part time jobs actually, at a cupcake ATM but it didn't go too well." Grizz responded walking and sitting down on the couch now.  
With that said the girl was hit with a speed bump. The only people who made money and were successful had part time jobs or jobs supported with degrees or some education. The thought then hit her Maybe I can get the bears to go to college and degrees!  
Her face shown up and she excitedly began "O-Oh! I have an idea!" "You guys can go to my college and get a degree in whatever you want! And from there you can get a job based on that degree. A job that you actually want and love to go to everyday!" Chloe finished happily looking at the bear's faces for approval.  
Panda held a look of excitement as his mind was willing to try this thing out while Grizz looked uncertain a bit looking down now and Ice bear just stared at her with his monotonous look.  
"So what do you guys think?" Chloe asked a bit hopeful her idea would help them.  
"I'm on board! That doesn't actually seem like a bad idea!" Panda grinned brightly.  
Ice bear gave a small smile and said "Ice bear approves."  
They all looked at Grizz now. The bear was honestly uncertain about this whole college thing. He wasn't even sure if it was for bears like him! But swallowing those doubts Grizz said through fake cheer "Yeah! College!.."  
"Alright! I'm glad you guys like the idea, come to the college tomorrow so we can get you guys enrolled in." Chloe smiled and got up now "I have to go for now but see you guys tomorrow!" Chloe now left closing the door behind her.  
"Guys do you really think this is a good idea?" Grizz shyly put in now unsure of wanting to do this college thing.  
"Of course bro why would you think it'd be bad?" Panda questioned as Grizz also received a questioning look from Ice bear.  
"Oh well…anyways I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Panda giddy said marveling in the idea of it  
Grizz stood up and sauntered to his room "Hey bro where are you going?" Panda asked but received no response as the door closed shut.  
"Ice bear suggests we give Grizz his space for a while." Ice bear told Panda and the Asian bear nodded in agreement.

After putting in his headphones and blaring through his 3rd play list he heard a knock at the door during a pause of one of the songs.  
"C'mon bro come out of your room! You've been in there for hours! And I've been knocking for a good 10 minutes now!" Panda managed to get through the door continuously rapping his paws on the door.  
Grizz answered the door much to Panda's dismay as he slipped onto the floor now as he rested himself on the door.  
"Ngh.." He moaned before quickly getting up to look at his brother. "Dude this is the first time I'M saying this but you need to get out of your room."  
"Why?" Grizz simply responded unamused looking at the other bear.  
"Well one it's dinner time and two it seems like something is bothering you..is it the college thing? You know we can always forget about it if it's making you this uncomfortable." Panda reasoned putting a reassuring paw on the bear's back.  
Grizz's eyes widened at the last part. While yeah he was uncertain and sorta uncomfortable with the idea he didn't want to ruin it for his brothers.  
"No no man! Everything is fine! I just think I may be catching a cold or something.." he trailed off  
"So anyways let's eat!" Grizz nervously derailed the subject ushering Panda off to the kitchen.  
Panda gave a questioningly look but brushed it off going into the kitchen and siting down.  
Ice bear simply placed the two dishes down. Which consisted of Panda's favorite salad and a big piece of salmon for Grizz.  
As the three ate Panda and Ice excitedly clamored about college and how Panda researched on college and some things they do there.  
Grizz initially picking at his food took big bites when they began talking about this college thing.  
Quickly putting his dish in the sink he merely tiredly stated "I'm feeling pretty tired bros I'm gonna go to bed."  
"Oh ok man! Goodnight!" Panda responded before going back to talk with Ice bear.  
The bear lied in his bed now and slept off the rest of the day hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

It was morning and after a groggy wake up from his bros telling him Chloe is outside waiting and him getting prepared they all went with Chloe to the college.  
While the headmaster was a bit a bit skeptical about letting bears get degrees she went with it anyways as she gave them a list of careers and asked which they wanted.  
Panda confidently said "Web Design!" Ice bear said in his usual tone "Ice bear wants culinary arts."  
Grizz nervously looked down at the list before quickly uttering "BIO MARINE TECH."  
The lady gave him a questioning look but scribbled onto a piece of paper before giving them each schedules. Here are your classes you begin today since it's early and nothing has started yet.  
As they took their schedules Panda ran off to get to his class and Ice bear walked out to go to his.  
Grizz looked down at his schedule stuck in his own muse before Chloe snapped him out of it.  
"Hey Grizz!" she said waving her hands in front of his face.  
"Oh huh what?!" Grizz defensively went quickly looking around to look at Chloe.  
"I saw you have the same class as me so I asked you do you want to walk with me to class but you just sat there zoned out." Chloe pointed out  
"Ah..sorry sure thing Chloe." He said standing up and beginning to go with her to the first class Marine Biology.  
And from Marine Bio to Calculus the bear just sat in the crowd of people and his mind zoned out unable to concentrate on the classes. And by the time it was english the bear was sleeping right by it being unseen past the hundreds of other students.  
As the final bell rung it jolted the Bear as he quickly went out of the school to meet up with his two brothers.  
Panda proceeded to excitedly say "HEY GUYS I HAD THE BEST DAY EVER! AND I HAVE SOME NEWS TO TELL YOU."  
Grizz interrupted saying "Can't it wait until we get home?"  
"No man it's actually really important." Panda stated before going on "So during lunch break I was sitting with some really nice girls and they told me about some dorms that are held across the street. It's really spacious and neat, and the rent is free for two months!" "I mean I know we can't all share one dorm..but it's just for while we're in college."  
Grizz's body tensed at the mention of moving out and separating. While he honestly REALLY hated the thought of it, The idea seemed more practical instead of having to walk 4 miles in forest to the city and take a bus to the school.  
"Ok man.." He said trying to stay upbeat about it.  
And that night it was filled with moving stuff out, deciding who gets what decoration, and deciding to keep all old stuff in the shack.  
Luckily the bears managed to get rooms right next to each other in one hall. Grizz felt a bit better upon that realization. After setting everything up in their homes Grizz asked "So pan pan how are we going to pay the rent?"  
"Oh well maria said the cafe was looking for people of hire, I bet we can get the job and be able to pay the rent. The best part is that the rent pays for like everything else!" Panda happily explained wiping a tear.  
Grizz then said "Well one thing I can say is that we can't go to school tomorrow. We've literally spent almost all night on this moving thing." He pointed out showing the clock that bared 4:30 AM on it.  
Panda yawned and then said "I agree I'm gonna rest up now to be honest with you Grizz."  
Grizz then waved "Ok then Goodnight bro.." Giving his brother a quick hug before going off to his room.  
He went to his bedroom and lied down feeling a really bad feeling of hollow emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **I don't own we bare bears BUT I do own the AU so don't pull any shit k? :)**

The Grizzly Bear was finally dozing peacefully as his mind was stuck in it's own sleep state. But he was abruptly awoken from his sleep after the 5th shake from his brother as Panda yelled

"C'mon dude wake up it's like 2 pm!"

His eyelids slowly but surely went up and he blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked to see Panda standing by his bedside.

"While we have the day off and everything, I don't just want to spend the whole day on my phone...So I thought we could go out around town and have some fun." The Panda looked down a bit now and rubbed his paws a bit anxiously "But if you don't want to do that I'll leave you al-"

"Dude no way! I'd love to go around town with my bros man!" He brought the Panda into a reassuring hug giving his back a few good pats before separating.

"Now just give me a sec and I'll be out and ready with you guys." Grizz told Panda and with that the Panda Bear went outside to wait with Ice Bear.  
He gave a little groan groggily getting out of bed. He felt a bit achey all over and he felt just gross in general..It felt like he ran three miles and then went to bed in a pool of sweat.  
Stretching a bit and letting bones pop he gave a yawn and a quick scratch before going to fix his fur so he didn't look like he just got straight from bed with a bedhead.

He walked out the room now after getting everything set up and walked towards his brothers.

From there they formed a bearstack and went off into town. Before they could really go out Panda requested they stop at the college for a second and dropping him off there he went in the college quickly and came back out within 10 minutes.

"What was so important Pan Pan that made you come here on a day off?" Grizz asked curiously.

"Oh..nothing much..just stuff." The Panda bear awkwardly choked out his eyes going to the right to avoid the grizzly bear's gaze.

Going to the cafe first they got a baked good and some coffee before sitting down with job applications, the three bears scribbled info on it and turned the applications back in to the server.

From there they went to the shopping mall with Panda excitedly scanning the phone cases, Grizz looking at human shoes, and Ice Bear looking at some new culinary tools. After looking all around the shopping mall the three now went out and straight into an ice cream stop.

Grizz requested the Bear shaped Popsicle, Panda requested an Ice cream sandwich, and Ice bear requested a surprise.

The vendor handed them their respective treats and they went back for the dorms while eating the ice cream.  
But before they could get in the building Panda interrupted "Guys wait, I have something to tell you."

They looked at him mildly confused but let him continue "I'm having a party tonight and I think it'd be really great if you guys came..But you don't have to come if your busy.." The Panda bear trailed off now

"Ice Bear would love to come to Panda's Party." "Yeah bro! We literally have the whole day off like you do, of course we're coming to your shindig." The two bros reassured.

As the Panda went off into the dorms before they could separate good Grizz asked "Hey bro what time is the party?"

"8 o clock!" The Panda bear replied before going off into his respective room.

With that out there Grizz gave a nod and went into his own room.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he plopped down on his mattress. It was only 2:30 pm so he had plenty of time to do as he pleased. Picking up the laptop at his side he began to watch random internet videos to pass the time and Play 3 games suggested by top gamers online before slowly dozing off and going to sleep.

* * *

Grizz shot up from his bed rubbing his eyes quickly and looking around. It seemed dark TOO dark. _What time is it?!_ Was all he can think as he panickedly looked around for the laptop. Finally feeling it's familiar shape under his paw after patting around for a good minute he grabbed it from under himself and swung it open to see the time.

It bared in bold the time which said _**9:00 PM**_

 _OH MY GOSH, I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT PAN PAN'S PARTY_ was all that frantically went through the Bear's mind as he rushed out the door tripping on at least two things before doing so but he ran despite the slight pain.

He rushed to Panda's Door and opened it running inside to see only Ice Bear, Two girls, and Panda with his head down.

"I don't understand why no one else decided to come..i sent invitations out all across the dorm.." Panda sadly moaned while the two girls patted his back consoling him.

Grizz realizing that he's barely noticed by anyone yet except Ice Bear who's staring straight at him.

"Uh hey bro? I'm here." He weakly smiled to the Panda Bear.

Panda and the girls finally looked at Grizz with mild shock. "Dude! What took you so long..I thought you weren't going to come after 8:30 passed to be honest."

Grizz looked down a bit embarrassed "Um..I overslept man."

"Bro you've been oversleeping a lot lately..I think you should put an alarm on your laptop and maybe try a better sleep schedule?" Panda suggested

"Ah bro that doesn't matter now! I'm here now aren't I? Now what's the issue man you seem down?" Grizz questioned brushing off the previous topic

"Well I gave like 20 people invitations to my Party tonight but no one came." Panda sighed slumping down a bit.

Grizz chimes in and questions "are you sure you didn't forget to put the time on the flyer or err invitation?

Panda's eyes widen a bit at the question. He gets up from the chair now and over to his bed taking an invitation from the bed.

While it showed cute anime art, a location, and who was running the party..it didn't show any type of time for it. Not even a RVSP.

"Aw man...I feel like such a dingle." He moaned putting his paws into his face and uttering another sad moan.

One of the girls gave Panda a reassuring rub on the back "Aw it's ok Panda, you don't need a lot of people to have a good party, You still have us and your brothers!"

"Yeah bro! I mean 5 people is still enough to have a pretty rad party!" Grizz cheered on coming to his brothers other side and giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Ice Bear agrees with this." Ice bear chimed in from behind Panda.

"Aw thanks guys..you're the best." The panda gushed wiping away a tear of joy.

"You know what! This Party isn't a bust it can still be good! Let's go to the Flaming Boxhouse!" The grizzly bear excitedly suggested grinning from ear to ear.

"Grizz isn't that a bar? I never really drunk anything like alcohol before.." Panda questioned a bit wary to the thought of himself getting drunk.

"Neither has Ice Bear, Ice bear doesn't want to gain a drinking habit." The polar bear now added in stepping a bit forward

"Don't worry guys im not making you drink i mean none of you have to! Just get the sodas dude!" The Grizzly Bear reassured placing his arms around the two of them and bringing them in.

"..But what about you? Will you be drinking?" Panda asked

With that question put out there the whole room fell into a tense silent ambiance for a good minute before Panda ends it saying lowly "Alright let's go to the Flaming Boxhouse."

"Alright!" Grizz cheered before leaving out the dorm with the other 4 trailing behind him.

Leaving the building now the Grizzly Bear looked across the way to see the bar was only a few blocks down.  
As they went inside Panda and the rest expected the worse. Ice bear was on constant guard, Panda was nervously looking around with the girls. But as they walked more in were surprised how clean and maintained everything was. No drunk people yelling at TV's about a football game.

No drunk people trying to flirt with Panda or outright take him home with them. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they were brought to their booth.

After the waiter got the order for all their drinks everything was fine as they laughed about what happened earlier and just talked in general. Sipping on drinks and hanging out with friends seemed like a perfect party

But as the food came out the others blurted out having to go to the bathroom and which all left Grizz in the booth.

A waiter came to Grizz and asked him "Would you like to try our Strawberry lemonade vodka? The first one is on the house."

Grizz a bit curious to how that stuff tasted couldn't turn down a FREE offering. "Uh..sure?" He responded.  
With that the waiter came back to give Grizz his drink. Taking the straw in his paw he gave a slurp and his eyes widened at the first taste.

It held a slight numbing burn in his chest at first but..he also felt a good numb. He didn't feel the anxiety or stress of anything that was going on.

When everyone came back from the bathroom they looked to see the food out and Grizz with 9 empty glasses of that vodka and one half full one.

"D-dude? Are you ok?" Panda questioned sitting down now.

Ice Bear sniffed Grizz to smell alcohol on him and in the glasses. "Ice Bear thinks you need to stop drinking before you pass out."

Grizz gave a drunk laugh to himself before saying "B-bros! I'm fine I'm just a bit…off...everything seems a bit dizzying." He gave another laugh before falling over and passing out.

Panda then sighed realizing what was going on. "Aw come on Grizz lets get you home." Panda said to a passed out Grizz.

"Um ladies the party is over I guess." Panda awkwardly told them as they confusedly grabbed their purses to go home after paying the bill

From there Panda and Ice carried Grizz up to his room. Putting him in his bed the two were about to leave. But before Ice fully left he placed a glass of water on the end table next to Grizz as he knew he was going to need it tomorrow for sure.

* * *

The grizzly bear opened his eyelids after feeling his whole frame rock back and forth for the 5th time. It felt more violent after each rock and he could hear a voice in his dream it was tiny but it said things like GET UP.

He looked to his side to see Panda dressed in a light blue polo-shirt, a black belt with a silver buckle, some blue jeans, and a desaturated fuchsia backpack. And behind him he saw Ice Bear wearing a plain blue jacket with a Light Green Backpack.

His attention went back to the Panda Bear as he in a rush exclaimed "BRO HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED WE ONLY HAVE LIKE 7 MINUTES LEFT BEFORE CLASS STARTS."

With that out there Grizz scrambled off the bed and quickly grabbed his green hoodie and bolted out the door trying to put it on while he walked and keep pace with his brothers were rushing out the building now and across the street to the college.

Panda then hastily brought up after looking down at his phone "We only have like two minutes left!" With that being put out there the three bears bolted inside the building running through the college and stopping at their respective classes.

Grizz held a paw to his head as he currently was trying to get over this massive headache in his head! And this nausea was unbearable, he just wanted to throw up right there. But he trudging went into class and sat down for marine bio tech. The teacher was currently talking and class already began but he managed to sneak in and sink into his seat.

"I hope you guys have your homework done from yesterday, its worth 100 points." the woman explained to the class.

Grizz brought out his paw and raised it high. He received a scoff and eye roll from his teacher before she looked at him and said "Yes?"

"Um I wasn't here yesterday." He explained a bit embarassed.

"Of course you weren't here yesterday, I saw you get drunk at the bar last night Grizzly Bear." She snapped back as the class erupted in Oohs and Laughter. All with the exception of chloe who looked at Grizz a bit surprised.

"You wont be spared easily. Im taking 40 points off the yesterday homework For you turning it in late. Make sure to stay punctual Mr grizzly bear." The teacher continued going up to him to hand him yesterday's homework.

Grizz then proceeds to slump down and cover his face embarrassingly with his book silently wishing the day would end already while the teacher continued on about today's homework.

The next Calculus was a bit more forgiving as the teacher only requested he do makeup work and today's homework and still get full credit.

And English was the best as they technically had NO homework and only worked on sonnets and poems today which he enjoyed.

As the final bell rung for the day Grizz rushed out the building and towards his home slamming the dorm door shut.

He sighed relief as he was finally home. But give a groan as he realized he still had homework from two classes to do.

Before he could get started on it good Panda came in and asked him how he was as he noticed he was unusually crabby.

"I'm fine Panda." He quickly spat out in hopes he'd leave. But as the Panda went on he interrupted asking "Don't you have some homework to do bro?"

"Oh my gosh your right!" With that Panda ran out and a slam of the door to his dorm.

Grizz gave a sigh and tried on the homework, staring absentmindedly at it for a good 10 minutes before throwing his paws up and quitting.

He just put the unfinished homework up and gave a guilty sigh.

 **Author's note: Make sure to review!**


End file.
